The present invention relates to a carton for packaging fragile objects and, more particularly, for packaging card-like members such as printed circuit boards, CDROMs and similar high technology cards and boards. These high-technology cards and boards are especially fragile due to their minute connections and precise wirings. Therefore, in packaging them, consideration must be given for adequate cushioning from droppage and vibrations.
In many cases the packaging used for such fragile card-like articles consist of cartons having partitions, foam or other plastic cushioning means and an outer packaging. This combination of materials causes many disadvantages. The multiplicity of pieces require a labor intensive assembly, which is also material intensive and expensive. In addition, there is no environmentally satisfactory way to dispose of the foams or plastics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,838 to Dickie discloses a carton for printed circuit boards and the like which may be formed from a single piece of a corrugated cardboard. The blank of Dickie, when assembled, forms an outer shell with a foldably attached inner supporting structure which includes sloping panels to space the articles from the side panels of the carton and support the articles in an upright, spaced and parallel relationship. These panels fold inwardly from the front of the carton. A top retainer is provided which is inwardly, foldably attached to one of the sloping panels as part of the inner supporting structure. This top retainer is held in place by compression tabs to maintain a space between the lid and articles.